The operation of automated vehicles or autonomous vehicles generally requires reliable information about the location of mobile objects such as pedestrians and other vehicles including bicycles. Vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communications and vehicle-to-pedestrian (V2P) communications, generically referred to as V2X communications, may be intermittent or may be maliciously altered, hacked, or ‘spoofed’ so the V2X information received by a host-vehicle is wrong. For example, a hacker may cause V2X information about the actual location or motion vector of a pedestrian or an other-vehicle (an object) to indicate that the object has or is about to cross or enter the present travel-path of the host-vehicle, when actually no object is present. The false indication of the mobile-object proximate to the travel-path may cause the host-vehicle to unnecessarily slow-down or apply brakes, and thereby possibly cause a collision of vehicles.
The host-vehicle may be equipped to directly determine information about the presence of objects such as pedestrians or other-vehicles proximate to the host-vehicle. For example, a camera, radar, lidar, or any combination thereof may be used to detect the presence of various potentially mobile objects. However, the field-of-view of these devices may be obstructed by another vehicle such as large truck, or by snow or dirt on the device.